tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxAquaInfinityxX/Big Bigot 15: Episode 2
Julie: hi i need everyone to gather in the backyard All: *walks to the backyard* Julie: for this comp u will hang onto bananas. last one standing wins. All: *holds on* Julie: go!!!! - BEGINNING OF HOH COMPETITION - Kaitlin: whoever jumps off gets bj David, Jeremy, Nick, McCrae, Judd, Spencer: *jump off* Amanda: wtf mccrae GinaMarie: NICK *cries* GinaMarie: *jumps off and spanks Nick* bad Andy: i am slipping!!! Jessie: hold on andy u r used to squeezing bananas Andy: *falls off* Jessie: im beautiful Helen: @howard, candice, jessie: lets bump into kaitlin and amanda to make them fall off! Helen: *bumps into Amanda* WOOOO!!!! Amanda: *falls* rude Candice: *bumps into Kaitlin* die Kaitlin: *falls* lets burn her Aaryn: ok *throws a match at Candice* Candice: sCREAMS *falls* Helen: jessie if u fall i give u makeup Jessie: *throws a makeup bag at Helen* no Helen: *falls* meanie Howard: i havent done anything 4 this whole comp Jessie: um then fall Howard: no *bumps into Jessie* Jessie: ah ah ah *falls* Howard: omg Aaryn: howard is the new hoh... barf Candice: omg howie we r tyrone and shaniqua GinaMarie: great now the hoh room is going to be dark - BEGINNING OF NOM CEREMONY - Howard: i am dark hoh so i choose dark noms Howard: keys go o *gives everyone but jessie and nick their keys* Jessie: y im beautiful Nick: ^ Howard: no - END OF NOMINATION CEREMONY - GinaMarie: *with Aaryn, Kaitlin, Jeremy, Nick* i cannot believe that Aaryn: ikr Nick: i will probably go home ginamarie GinaMarie: *spanks Nick* no Jessie: *walks in* kaitlin Kaitlin: what Jessie: ur on my bed. Jeremy: die jessie Jessie: no *pushes them off and lays down* this is my bed Kaitlin: no Jessie: yes Kaitlin: no Jessie: yes Aaryn: i will flip candice's bed if u dont get up Jessie: no Aaryn: yes Jessie: no Aaryn: yes Amanda: *walks in* Jessie: hi armada Amanda: hi what is happening in here Jessie: kaitlin stole my bed Amanda: WHAT *turns into a monster* GinaMarie: oh Amanda: THEY STOLE UR BED. THEY WILL PAY FOR IT GinaMarie: ah Amanda: *grabs GinaMarie and throws her out of the house* GinaMarie: *lands in the street* omg im in california GinaMarie: *goes to Starbucks and buys a latte* thx GinaMarie: *walks back to the house* Aayrn: Hi ginamarie GinaMarie: hi Jessie: ok so anyway i- Grodner: ______, please go to the diary room. - MVP WALKS TO THE DR - Person: *walks in* hi what is this Grodner: hi u r the mvp Helen: really? OMG. OMG. OMG. I AM SO HAPPY. *hugs Grodner so tight that she kills her* YES. WOO! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR ELISSA. Grodner: ok - END OF MVP - - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT - Aaryn, Jeremy, Kaitlin, Nick, David: *sleeping* Jessie: wake up Jessie: *bangs frying pans and dances* I DON'T GET NO SLEEP CUS O' YA'LL. YA'LL NOT GON' GET NO SLEEP CUS O ME!!! Jessie: *slams the door* All: *wakes up* Aaryn: what was that David: probably andy bitch ass Andy: *chewing Amanda's clothes* Kaitlin: ya All: *falls asleep again* - PICKING POV PLAYERS - Howard: hi we will now pick players for the veto comp Howard: b4 we do we must see who the mvp nominated Screen: *shows Aaryn* Aaryn: i bet it was the black girl *sits down in nom chair* Howard: ok the writer s too lazy to write more so the pov players are me, noms, candice, and amanda - BEGINNING OF POV - Judd: hi i am hosting Judd: for this pov u will have a twerking competition. Judd: there are judges and 2 of u will face off in rounds. so this is tournament style. last one standing wins. - GO - Judd: meet our judges. Ma luissahhotmail.com Smilesfalcon15 JRO123 Maria: I love the pizza Smalls: xD same yo ;-; JRO: I like Bo Rai Cho. Judd: first match up will be Howard vs Candice Candice: omg shanqua pair - BEGINNING OF ROUND - Candice: *twerks* Howard: *twerks* Candice: *bumps into Howard* Howard: um *booty bumps Candice* Candice: rude *her ass turns into fire and she sends Howard flying* Judd: judges? JRO123: That was hot. 10/10 for Candice, 0/10 for Howard Smalls: that was chizz. 8/10 for Howard, 7/10 for Candice Maria: Strawberres Pie, 0/10 for Candice, 0/10 for Howard Judd: k next up is aaryn vs jessie - BEGINNING OF ROUND - Aaryn: twerking is for ghetto ppl Jessie: *twerks* cmon ur losing Aaryn: no. i will not participate in this ghetto things. Jessie: *twerking* Jessie: *kills Aaryn by twerking* Judd: judges? JRO: 3/10 for jessie, u twerked less than i thought u would. 10/10 for aaryn, she is hot. Smalls: xDDDDD, 4/10 jessie, 0/10 aaryn Maria: i will slit ur throat in ur sleep @kidlego09, 2/10 for jessie, 0/10 for aaryn Judd: k next round is nick vs amanda - BEGINNING OF FINAL ROUND - Amanda: mccrae compete for me Judd: thats against the rules. amanda is disqualified! Amanda: WHAT!!!! *turns into a monster* I WILL KILL U Judd: *shoots Amanda* die armada Judd: this also means that nick is disqualified bc he cannot compete Judd: we will now calculate your total scores. with scores of 0, Nick and Amanda are in last place! with a score of 8, Howard is in 4th! with a score of 10, Aaryn is in 3rd! with a score of 16, Jessie is in 2nd! Which means Candice wins the PoV! Candice: slay - INSIDE OF THE HOUSE - Howard: cadince Candice: hi howie Howard: do not use pov. aaryn will leave this week. Candice: yes ik Candice: howie wants me to keep noms the same. i will do that bc i want aaryn to go. and i am shanqua goddess Helen: *walks to them* so do u guys want 2 know a secret Candice: yea what is it Helen: i am mvp. SO GREAT! Howard: :O Candice: im going to start the veto meeting. Candice: ITS TIME FORTHE VETO MEETING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - VETO MEETING - Candice: i am using this on nobody. Aaryn: use it on me u black shanqua bitch Candice: no - END OF VETO MEETING - Aaryn: EVERYONE I WILL CALL HOUSE MEETING - HOUSE MEETING - Aaryn: ok so i am here to call out shanqua, tryrone, and julie chen. Aaryn: they were rachel's followers and now shes out so they are scrambling. they need to leave. David: true Candice: um no. u are leaving this week so lol Aaryn: i might be but it does not change the fact that u r BLACK Jessie: i am beautiful. Aaryn: just think about that when you're casting your vote. jessie is also a follower. Jessie: (cody) I'm Jenna! - END OF HOUSE MEETING - - BEGINNING OF LIVE EVICTION - Julie: houseguests... i need u all to gather in the living room for eviction voting. All: *walks in* Julie: hi Jessie: hi. *stands up* i want u all to buy my new mixtape. it is called Bueaitufl. Julie: thats nice. david go vote. David: *thrusts his way to the DR* hi jolie Julie: hi drug addict. cast ur vote. David: i vote to evict jessie. Julie: Thx. jeremy go vote Jeremy: *wiping his ass with Elissa's hat* hi Julie: why did u not return that to her Jeremy: idk but i vote to evict aaryn. #blindside Julie: thx kaitlin come vote Kaitlin: hi julie i vote to evict aaryn #blindside x30 Julie: kthx candice vote Candice: *runs to the DR and trips* Julie: r u ok Candice: no *bleeds( Julie: cast ur vote Candice: aaryn *dies* Julie: thx helen come vote Production: *drags her to the living room* Helen: I VOTE TO EVICT NICK! WOO! NO MORE PENISES! Julie: thx amanda come vote Amanda: *brings McCrae with her* i vote to evict trash jessie. McCrae: actually im voting nick Amanda: NO U AREN'T McCrae: lol Julie: thx judd come vote Judd: i date tons of grils Julie: castu r vote Judd: i date tons of grils like nick Julie: thx predetermined f3 come vote Andy, Spencer: we vote aaryn GinaMarie: actually i vote jussie Spencer: die bitch Julie: thx hgs i have the resulsts Julie: by a vote... of 5-3-3... Julie: nick... Julie: u are safe. Julie: jessie... Julie: u are safe. aaryn, you are evicted from the bb house. Julie: gtfo and make me some rice Aaryn: wow fuck u guys Jessie: beautifu l Aaryn: *walks out* Audience: boo boo boo boo Aaryn: stop it Audience: *throws pickles at her* Aaryn: :( Person: *runs to the stage and slits her throat* Aaryn: *dies* Julie: welp...... she never made me rice. she's useless. Julie: coming up, the hoh competition. who will be hoh, and who will be evicted? fine out, next. Category:Blog posts